istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Atramentous Detritus Session 7
The seventh session of Atramentous Detritus Preceded by Atramentous Detritus Mini-Session 3 As the Crimson Sashes are about to pass through the Undercity Entrance they are stopped by Balaren who gives them a sending stone to keep in contact with him. Underground, the adventurers continue to follow the tracks of the Venomers and soon find a trail of venom. Darrak tastes the poison and determines that it is a poison called the Blood of Zehir. The heroes also find the petrified body of a woman. Claudiu uses the last sight vision ritual to experience the moments before her death and sees through her eyes as she is running away from a group of yuan-ti. A blast of energy hits her and turns her to stone. Relaying this information to the group, they determine that she was petrified by the breath of a gray dragon. The sashes journey deeper and find a dwarf imprisoned in a cell, but before they can free him, the dwarf explodes as a swarm of snakes erupts from his stomach and mouth and slither away. Hearing the sound of chanting up ahead, Claudiu turns into his mist form and spies on The Voice of Sarveth as he is performing a dark ritual on a young woman. As Claudiu watches, the ritual ends and the woman joins others like her, as well as many large snakes, in a pool where they commence to have an orgy. Claudiu also sees a horde of Venomers pouring poisons into an undergound water channel. As he returns to the party they relay what they have discovered to Balaren who tell them that they must be beneath the Fane of Night, a temple devoted to Zehir. Balaren then tells the Sashes that he is going to investigate aboveground. The Crimson Sashes move to stop The Voice of Sarveth, but before they can act he animates a large group of petrified statues. The Voice then berates the Sashes, lamenting the fact that their kill rate would have made good Venomers. He then pulls a lever, opening a trapdoor beneath their feet and the party is dropped down a long vertical shaft. As they are falling, a group of kuo-toa leap after them from tunnels in the walls, but Nehem swiftly dispatches them using the holy power of Buragan. They adventurers attempt to arrest their fall, however they are unsuccessful and the falling bodies of the Kou-Toa smash through a tower wedged in the shaft. Inside of the tower is a giant Umber Hulk which is enraged at the heroes for disturbing it. As they all continue to fall miles into the earth, the heroes are barely able to damage the beast as it forces them to attack each other. As the ground continues to rush up at them, the heroes change their strategy to simply survive the fall. Claudiu is able to grab hold of the wall, Darrak uses the flying hook and immovable rod to stop his descent, and Bane is able to teleport Istoniel, Nehem, and himself in order to arrest their fall. The adventurers find themselves in an abandoned, flooded drow city. Claudiu climbs down underwater into a building and finds the ritual scrolls for Follow the Voice and Water Breathing. Before they can teleport back to the surface, however, a group of aboleths emerge from the waters and attack the party. The aboleths are defeated after an arduous battle. Followed by Atramentous Detritus Session 8 Recording *Part 1 -The party mosey on down into the Undercity to fight the Venomers before they can poison the waterhole, and fall for the oldest trick in the book. *Part 2 -As they fall deeper and deeper into the Underdark, the heroes disturb an umber hulk that forces them to attack each other. Thinking quickly, they manage to narrowly avoid turning into a fine paste on impact by slowing their fall before they hit the ground below. *Part 3 -The party finds themselves in an old Drow city far underground. While debating about what to do next, they are ambushed by a group of aboleths. *Part 4 -The Sashes manage to kill the aboleths, and Istoniel tries to figure out how he's going to get rid of his snake tail.